


Podcast instantané

by Kalincka



Series: Les Héros qui respirent [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Funny, Gen, I Wanted A Domestic Scene At The Iron Fam Cottage So Fuck This Movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: "B-b-bonjour ? Moi, c'est Peter P-Parker-— Enchantée, Peter Parker. T'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ?"





	Podcast instantané

Peter bégayait pour beaucoup de choses. Ce qui semblait être un réflexe dès qu'il sentait un trop-plein d'informations se précipiter dans son cerveau et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser les mots, les phrases puis leur signification. Il avait du mal à suivre, en sorte. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus une habitude si handicapante que ça, puisque la plupart du temps, les gens autour de lui se débrouillaient pour le faire taire. Tante May en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, Ned avec ce regard un peu blasé mais attendri, au fond (car Ned était un véritable ami), Happy en lui coupant la parole (car Happy était un véritable ami aussi, mais moins patient), et M'sieur Stark…

Avec un câlin.

Ce qui était chouette.

Donc, naturellement, quand il s'était retrouvé à enlacer l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers, c'est-à-dire le  _foutu_  Gant d'Infinité, avec les  _foutues_ Pierres d'Infinité logées à l'intérieur, Peter avait été dépassé. Quand il avait levé les yeux sur cette grande dame qui illuminait l'espace comme un soleil, son spidersense était devenu fou.

Et même si présentement, il était assis à côté de Ned qui lui tapotait l'épaule, tentant tant bien que mal de le consoler en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rejouer le moment le plus incroyable, le plus majestueux de sa carrière de super-héros en boucle. Pas par une fantaisie de l'esprit, non ; parce que cette rencontre s'était rejouée dans le salon, sur un écran géant, devant un Tony Stark mort de rire et une Pepper Potts écroulée par terre.

Carol Danvers était une déesse. Il lui avait parlé en bégayant.

Et M'sieur Stark, grâce aux multiples gadgets de son armure, avait filmé la scène.

**Author's Note:**

> "Euuuuh oui je fais des drabbles, c'est censé être court" dit-elle en s'épanchant sur Peter Parker et Carol Danvers parce que Kalincka est insupportable.


End file.
